1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive guide system for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a drive guide system for a motor vehicle suitable for graphically displaying a drive route necessary for the travel of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The drive guide system which can graphically display the drive route and a drive locus of the motor vehicle is advantageous to a driver because it takes less time to find a destination point or a target article from a map and the driver can identify a current position of the motor vehicle on the displayed map. Accordingly, the driver may not lose his way. One type drive guide system graphically displays a drive route from a start point to a destination point on a single drive route map. In such a system, when a distance from the start point to the destination point is long, it is hard to look for a fine point.
In order to resolve the above problem, a drive guide system which divides the drive route map from the start point to the destination point into a plurality of drive route sections and selectively displays one of the drive route sections as the motor vehicle travels, has been proposed. In such a prior art drive guide system, however, when the motor vehicle travels along a predetermined drive route, the drive route sections are sequentially displayed as the motor vehicle travels, but when the motor vehicle travels on a route different from the predetermined drive route, an undesired drive route map is displayed.